What happens in Total Drama High
by iwuvpenguins101
Summary: Yes, i changed the title. a fic following my story of creating absolute CHAOS in the TD world. Rated T for swearing. Note: this story takes place in an AU


**Another 'oh my gosh I fell into another world' fanfic**

**This is just a fic that I had been dying to do. What if I fell into the TD-verse, but in an AU?**

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY way own TD, the only thing I own is THIS story and the character playing me. 'nuff said **

**OH! Also, there will be some Heather X Alejandro pairing for those of you who were wondering. Just to be clear, they are NOT my fave couple but I like them anyway.**

**Sowi Gwuncan fans, there wont be much of that pairing, but before you start hating on me, I LOVE Gwuncan. They're my alltime fave pairing XD**

**Down with Duncney! THERE WILL NOT BE ANY OF THAT PAIRING WHATSOEVER IF I CAN HELP IT! I hated them together, Courtney was like a cage that limited Duncan from spreading his wings. Cheesy, I know XP**

**Soooo please enjoy, and R&R if you value your lives. MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**And if you was wondering, I do wuv penguins. Theyz fluffy XD**

* * *

Done! Another chapter finally finished. I was secretly proud of myself as I hit the upload button and shut my laptop. Now my readers wouldn't hog me for a while. I had satisfied their empty lives with yet another AMAZING chapter. Where would they be without me?

I laughed at myself for having such thoughts. The world didn't revolve around me, I doubted I would get more than five reviews for that last chapter, but it was nice to know that people liked my writing.

My thoughts were interrupted when my brother called form downstairs and told me it was about time I got to bed. _Damn him_, I thought, getting off the chair and slipping into my pajamas. It was going to be another day at school tomorrow, I hated Mondays. _If only I could ditch it somehow_, I thought, looking out of the window. I didn't want to go through another day at that hell-hole. Uniforms were just . . . disgusting. Where was one's sense of individuality? And that tie attached to my neck. Was it a collar or a choking mechanism?

How awesome would it be if I could wake up tomorrow and find myself in a new world, like in those fics I read? I smiled and switched off the lamp…that would be so dope.

…

The next time I opened my eyes it was to the sound of girls screaming. I shot straight up to find myself in a different room. What the hell? Where was _my_ room? Was I kidnapped and raped in the night without knowing it? Was that possible?

"I don't know, she just came out of nowhere!" I heard, releasing that there was a conversation going on. Their backs were turned to me, but I had a feeling I knew that voice from somewhere.

"Should we tell Chris?" another asked. _Her_ voice was certainly familiar. Feeling sort of annoyed that the girls were talking _about_ me, _right in front of me_, I cleared my throat loudly. They finally shut up and turned to look at me.

"Where the frikkin' hell am I!" I demanded. "Was I kidnapped and raped in my sleep?"

The blonde one looked slightly confused. "Raped? In a school? I don't think that's possible."

I looked at her intently. I felt like I _knew_ her. Not the way you think you knew someone you met at some party five years ago, but I actually _knew_ her and my stupid brain couldn't put two and two together.

"Who are you?" the other girl asked. She looked goth. She had teal hair and blue lipstick. I scrutinized her look. I _should_ know this girl, like if I _felt_ that I knew the blonde then I definitely knew this one. I didn't answer her.

"I'm Bridgette," the blonde said nicely, but still a but paranoid, like _I_ was some rapist or something, which was funny considering my view point. She nudged the other girl meaningfully who caught on.

"I'm Gwen," she said.

That was when a light bulb lit above my head so bright it looks like the sun was in an eclipse compared to this. I was in the Total Drama world. Somehow in the night I was taken here by the grace of God to escape the other world and standing before me right now were Bridgette and Gwen.

Wow, this shit actually _happens_? Really? Thank the heavens!

"I'm Tanya," I finally say after going through the shock and stood up in wonder. Honestly, if I hadn't known any better, I would've touched them all over like a retard just to see if it was all true. "I'm so sorry for the crap I said earlier. I was confused."

Bridgette grinned. "Don't sweat it. We'll just talk to Chris and he'll get you back home."

Ah shit!

"I don't wanna go back home," I said quickly. "I'm running away from abusive parents and ish and need a place to stay. You said this place was a school right?"

She nodded. "Yep. TDBS, Total Drama Boarding school."

TDBS, huh? That meant that the school _should_ have my favorite contestants, including Duncan! My heart leapt at the thought of him.

"I'm quite sure Chris'll let you stay," Gwen said. "I mean, there aren't a lot of us."

"We should go to him now before school starts," Bridgette suggested as she took my hand and dragged me out of bed. "He can just place you in a class."

The two of them got me out of the room (despite my protests of being in pajamas) and took me to a huge white building with arches and pillars. _Fancy digs,_ I thought to myself as I half ran half got-dragged to the front door. Bridgette opened it widely and I found myself in a lavish room with what looked like extremely expensive furniture and marble pillars and the floors were so polished I could see my reflection in them. They took me to a door labeled 'McLean' and barged in without knocking.

"Mr. McLean?" Bridgette asked timidly. "This is Tanya, we found her in our dorm in the empty bed-"

"What do I care?" Chris asked swiveling around in a chair.

Wow, I've seen a lot of self-absorbed, narcissistic guys in my lifetime, but they were _nothing_ compared to this guy…looks like I owe at least my entire school an apology, that is to say if I ever get outta here.

"Can she stay?" Gwen pressed on. "She won't be a bother. We'll give her a tour of the school and everything."

Chris sighed and got off his chair, considering me. "Fine. She'll sleep in your room and attend your classes. I'll have to ask somebody to cover for her here. She'll start tomorrow, and the two of you can take the day off to show her around."

"Thanks!" Bridgette said brightly and led me out the door again. It took me a second to comprehend that I had just, in fact, met Chris McLean. _The_ Chris McLean

I couldn't wait to meet everyone else, but there was something I wanted to do first…..

"Gwen, do you by any chance have some hair dye on you?"

* * *

**YAY! All done!**

**Sowi if some of the characters are OOC'ish. Can you tell me how to improve on that?**

**And pleeeeeaaaaaase review! It would help me a hell of a lot!**

**Duncan: I'll cut your throat open with my knife if you don't!**

**iwuvpenguins101: yeah, and I'll take out my A-K 47 and use it on you if Duncan doesn't do the right amount of damage. **

**And yes, if you was wondering, I do wuv penguins. Theyz fluffy XD**


End file.
